


10:10 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos trembled with rage as soon as a vet appeared by his bed.





	10:10 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos trembled with rage as soon as a vet appeared by his bed and attempted to heal him.

THE END


End file.
